


Sweet Surprises

by TanoshiiSnufkin (inactiveaccount00001)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's short and sweet, just them being tender and loving, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveaccount00001/pseuds/TanoshiiSnufkin
Summary: Moomin wants to surprise his boyfriend, and while it doesn’t go exactly as planned, Snufkin couldn’t imagine a more perfect surprise.





	Sweet Surprises

Snufkin had just arrived back from a short trip away from the valley. He had been gone for about a week, having to travel to another town to repair some of his supplies that had been damaged in a recent storm. As he set up his tent in it's usual spot, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps approaching him. Not the familiar footsteps of his beloved Moomintroll, but familiar nonetheless.

“Welcome back, dear.” Came Moominmamma’s calming voice.

Snufkin turned around in surprise. “Thank you, Mamma. What brings you to my tent?”

Moominmamma just gave him a warm smile and chuckled. “Well, there’s a wonderful surprise waiting for you back in the house.”

Putting down the rest of his gear, he gave her his full attention. “Is that so? Now I’m curious.”

He followed her as she began walking back to Moominhouse, listening as she explained the situation.

“You see, our dear Moomintroll really wanted to surprise you when you got back, but I’m afraid he worked so hard he tired himself out and didn’t quite finish it as planned.”

A fond smile fell across Snufkin’s face, along with a pleasantly warm blush. “Oh that Moomintroll…. he’s really too good to me.”

Mamma smiled at the fondness laced in his voice. “He will probably be a bit disappointed that he couldn’t surprise you as he had planned, but I figured you’d like it even more this way.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, no matter what.”

As they arrived at the door to Moominhouse, Mamma motioned for him to be as quiet as possible. The two slipped in through the door and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Moomintroll, fast asleep with his head on the table, paw still loosely grasping what looked to be a bag of icing.

Looking at the table itself, Snufkin saw a cake, it’s icing unfinished, as well as what looked to be his favorite meal, already cooked and prepared for serving. He couldn’t help the warmth that bubbled up in his chest at the sight. He truly had the most thoughtful boyfriend in the world.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Mamma smiled as she walked out of the room.

He tiptoed towards the sleeping troll, taking a moment to admire his sleeping form. He had stray frosting in various places throughout his fur. But really, Snufkin just thought it made him even more adorable. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his beloved's snout, gently rousing him from his sleep.

“Hmm? What time is it?” Moomin mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, Snufkin! You’re back!” his face lit up at the sight of him, before falling ever so slightly. “Oh dear, this was supposed to be a surprise…”

“And what a lovely surprise it is, my dove. You truly are the most thoughtful troll in all the land.” he smiled and wiped some stray frosting from his cheek.

Moomin perked up at that. “You don’t mind that the surprise was ruined?”

“Not at all” he sat down next to him and interlaced their fingers together. “In fact, I can’t think of a more wonderful surprise then coming back to find my wonderful boyfriend had done all this work just to surprise me. It’s perfect this way.”

Moomin beamed at him brightly, eyes filled with adoration.

“Besides, getting to wake you up with a kiss was a gift itself.”

At this Moomin’s ears and cheeks turned a bright pink. “Oh you” he said, leaning forward and nuzzling him in a moomin kiss.

The two stared lovingly at each other for a minute before they were interrupted by Snufkin’s stomach growling, much to his embarrassment.

Moomin just giggled. “Well, shall we eat then?”

“I’d love to, my dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up during the middle of the night, wrote this all on my phone, and went back to sleep. so hopefully it's allright ldksjfkls


End file.
